


T is for "Thank You"

by BlueFlameBird



Series: 10 days of lawlu [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, lots of mentioned characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: After Doflamingo's defeat, law reflects





	T is for "Thank You"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when this take place but HERE HAVE A THING. *causally ignores the fact i didnt do the other days*

Law’s eyes shot open, the daylight that snuck through his closed door giving enough light for him to confirm that no, he was not locked in that chest from all those years ago.

He rolled over in his bed, still warm sheets despite the missing person chased away the last of the recurring nightmare he's had since he was 13.

Instead, he allowed himself to wonder briefly where Luffy wandered off to. The Strawhat captain insisted that they sleep together - “you shouldn’t be alone so much Torao! I’ll keep you company tonight!” - and the look in Luffy’s normally childish eyes silenced any complaints. If anyone asked, Law would just say he was still too sore to try to fight off Luffy’s rubbery limbs. The fact most of the strawhats would see right through that lie was besides the point.

Besides, it wasn’t that bad sleeping besides another person. Even if that person snored and kicked in his sleep. But Luffy was endearing in a way, and Law couldn’t help but think he’d easily be dead right now had Luffy not been there. To think at one point he saved the Strawhat on a whim…

Law found himself thinking back to Marineford. Just being there would have ruined his plans, had Doflamingo seen him there. Instead he was driven by... _ something _ . He still wasn’t one hundred percent sure what it was that drove him, the will of D or some sort of divine intervention, to save Luffy. 

Operating on him had been one of the hardest, and one of his most favorite, operations to do. Luffy was still in shock, and the adrenaline running through his body kept him alive long enough for Law to get him in stable condition. And even then, the amount of injuries he sustained alone should have killed a normal person. 

Except, by now, Law was well aware Luffy wasn’t just a normal person. 

And even with all those injuries, Luffy survived, he lived. 

Law glanced over at the nightstand, where his own hat rested but the straw hat he was looking for was gone, probably with its owner wherever he wandered off to. 

Again, Marineford came back to Law’s mind, catching the infamous straw hat in his hands after Buggy the Clown threw it to him before going back underwater. He remembers holding it, looking at the stitching pattern, obvious fixes from the adventures Luffy and Shanks before him put the hat through. This one hat meant so much to Luffy, started his journey as a pirate. 

And what was Law’s own reason? To get back at the people who killed his family before the Amber Lead poisoning took his own life? To work under Doflamingo long enough to put his plan into action and kill him for killing Cora-san?

Law felt himself shudder as the nightmare threatened to resurface. Banging against the chest, hearing the gunshots,  _ Cora-san falling against the chest Law was in- _

Law tore his gaze away from his hat, taking measured breaths as he forced the thoughts out of his head. 

It was all over. Cora-san was avenged, all thanks to Luffy. 

Luffy, who thought their alliance was a friendship and threw a metaphorical wrench into his carefully thought out plans. 

Luffy, who took down Doflamingo for him. 

Luffy, who Law initially insisted they were enemies, only for Law to be willing to die for him, since Luffy was so willing to help him achieve his dreams. 

It was amazing how Luffy went from another pirate he’d have to beat to the One Piece to someone so important to him. To someone he managed to love since Cora-san.

His arm tingled with phantom pain of being cut off, and Law lifted his hand, flexing and stretching his fingers a bit. Still stiff. With some practice motor function should be back to the way it was before. 

“Ah! Torao is awake!”

It didn’t matter how long he knew Luffy, the nickname, and the excitement Luffy always spoke of him always had Law’s heart hammering in his chest. Law allowed a small smile to grace his features as he dropped his hand, pain forgotten as Luffy let himself in, shutting the door behind him with a leg as he carefully carried a tray to the bed Law still lazed in. 

“Good morning, Mugiwara-ya.”

Luffy grinned, placing the tray carefully on Law’s lap as the Heart captain sat up, feeling his body stretch and crack from sleep. 

“Sanji made breakfast!-” Ah, so that’s where he was- “I was going to bring you some! But I got hungry on the way here and the bacon looked so good and you couldn’t have eggs without bacon so I just ate that too...BUT I brought your coffee!”

Law smiled again, gratefully accepting the coffee and not the least bit surprised his breakfast didn’t make it here. Maybe he could ask Sanji for a quick snack if he got hungry, but the coffee will do just fine. 

“Thank you, Luffy-ya.”

Luffy sat at the edge of the bed, watching as Law drank his coffee, as patient as Luffy could be. When Luffy started shifting on the bed, Law had just finished the cup, putting it and the tray to the side so Luffy could bounce around without spilling anything. 

Sure enough, once the tray was out of the way Luffy vaulted himself on top of Law, suddenly bringing them face to face. 

Law grimaced. “Luffy-ya, were both still recovering! Be careful!”

“You slept ok right? No nightmares?” 

Law fell silent, looking into Luffy’s serious and determined dark eyes. Even though Law knew the reason Luffy insisted on sharing a bed, having the reason put in the form of concerned questioning still took him by surprise. Luffy was nothing but blunt, but so kind and caring. Law had to swallow before answering. 

“You don’t have to worry about it.” Luffy’s face fell and Law quickly had to add. “I slept better with you here, though.”

Luffy perked up almost as fast as he got disappointed, and Law had to wonder for the millionth time how someone so childish managed to run a ship as grand as the Sunny. 

“Good! You don’t have to worry about Mingo anymore! Because I told you I’d help you kick his ass and I did! You’re free!” 

Law felt his throat get dry. He wondered if Cora-san could see him now...would he be proud? He achieved Cora’s dream thanks to Luffy. 

“Yeah...I know that Luffy-ya. But you know it will just get more dangerous from here, right? Kaido is much stronger than Doflamingo.”

Luffy grinned. “We’ll just have to kick his ass too!”

This was the boy who managed to get a grand fleet, Law thought. Because as simple as the words were, Law felt himself be reassured. Luffy was kind, but once he set his sights on something, he did it, no matter the cost. And not for the first time, Law found himself thinking, he would gladly die for Luffy. 

“Huh? Torao?” 

Law must have been silent for too long, but instead of deflecting as he normally would, he simply buried his face in the crook of Luffy’s neck. The Strawhat captain wasted no time in bringing his arms around to hold Law. 

They stayed in their rather intimate embrace for a while. But once Law found his voice again and was confident it wouldn’t shake, he finally spoke. 

“Thank you, Luffy-ya.”

Luffy giggled. “I should be thanking you, Torao! Without you saving me when I lost...when I lost Ace, I wouldn’t have been able to kick Mingo’s ass, and I wouldn’t have been able to see Sabo again. So thank you again, Torao!” 

Luffy pulled back, holding Law up by his shoulders to look into his eyes, flashing a wide, rubbery grin. “As long as we're nakama, no one can stop us!”

Law chuckled, repeating the same thing he’s had to since their alliance became less than professional. “Nakama don’t kiss and do half the things we do, Mugiwara-ya.”

Luffy, as always, tilted his head to the side, confused. “But I care about you and the talking bear and your crew! Well, maybe not as much as my crew, or how I care for Ace and Sabo. And I don’t want to kiss anyone else...BUT I STILL CARE!” 

Law leaned in and silenced him with a kiss. Luffy gently returned it, probably worried about irritating their injuries. When Law pulled back, Luffy pouted. Law smiled.

“I know, Luffy-ya. Now let’s go. You ate my breakfast and I’m actually hungry.” 

Luffy’s pout was replaced by excitement and Law had all of a second to prepare as Luffy bodily dragged him out of bed and out of the room, screaming “SANJI!!! BREAKFAST!!” at the top of his lungs. 

Law wouldn’t change this for anything. 


End file.
